At the Gates of Silent Memory
by elusivemuse
Summary: It was cold, a chill that seeped into a person's bones... After the Enterprise recovered from an alien attack, a member of the crew was left wounded, naked and her memories taken. Can Kirk, Spock and Bones figure out what happened in time? McCoy/OC/Spock
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Trek, nor am I making any cash from this fic. Enjoy!

Prologue: Best served cold.

It was cold. Unbearably cold. That was the first thing she noticed. Icy metal pressed against her; then she noticed. Every part of her was exposed to the elements, the metal, the air conditioning. Goosebumps rose on her skin. Her mind was stuffed, pressed against her skull in an unrelenting pressure. Sluggishly, she unfolded her arm from underneath her body, crying out as pins and needles punished her flesh viscously. Then she became aware of the ache. Blood pumped back into her arm, pushing through the paper thin slices through her arms. Frightened sobs burst from her mouth, broken, harsh, guttural. She pulled her arm back to her chest, rivers of red staining her creamy skin.

Her chest shifted unevenly as her honey colored eyes darted around the small room. Metal boxes and cages were stacked everywhere. Fluorescent lights flickered from the smooth ceiling, swaying with the air from the vents. The wall in front of her had a white door with no handle, only a small blinking console next to it. There was nothing else in the room. Nothing live, nothing dead. Just her and the storage containers. Blood began to pool underneath her. Swallowing, she slid backwards, her eyes never leaving the door.

Had she been kidnapped? Attacked by someone? Captured even? Her back pressed against the cool wall. If she didn't know better, it was even colder than her position on the floor. Throbbing stemmed from her waist and the tops of her thighs. Looking down, her fingers traced the black bruises on her ribs, then drifted down to her thighs, smearing the thick red liquid from the matching cuts. What in the world happened? Repetitive booming caught her ear. She was sure there was no one else in the room. The thuds continued, passing the door. Whoever they were, they were outside. Her shivers returned in full force, this time it had nothing to do with the cold. Were they going to come in? Did she even want to shout out to them? No, she didn't know who was out there, let along whether they were friends. The steps continued on, not pausing in front of the door. She heard a distant murmur of voices.

Drawing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her. How did she get into the room? What happened to her? Where were her clothes? The questions brought nothing but a headache and blanks. She tried to remember what she had for breakfast, the last thing she did, who her parents were, anything. But there was still nothing. She began to panic again. If she couldn't remember those...? Her heart thundered. Then she tried the most basic of questions. Her name.

The door swooshed open. Bright light filled the room. With a pained cry her arm flew up, droplets of blood hit the floor. What was happening? The light cast a silhouette of the person in front of her. The being shifted, bringing their arm up to their chest. "I found her, alert medical bay."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Trek, yada yada, you get the picture. Thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter One: Problems and Conundrums

"How in the hounds of hell did they manage to get aboard my ship, kidnap my field medic, experiment on her then return her without anyone knowing?!" Captain James "Jim" Kirk ranted, pacing furiously in the officer's lounge. The Vulcan, Spock and the Chief Medical Officer, Leonard "Bones" McCoy watched him with serious eyes. Bones sat in the hard blue chair slumped, his forearms resting against his thighs. It seemed like the world rested on his weary shoulders.

The room wasn't really all that big. A few blue couches filled up the space with a slight squeeze. A view screen covered a wall and a large desk was pressed against another. Windows showed lines of blue stars as the ship traveled at warp speed. Usually filled with off duty ranked crew, it was now suspiciously empty. Jim continued pacing. Three weeks into his first official command after the events with Nero and already he was dealing with a situation well out of his control.

"I have no idea, Jim," he said honestly. "Cassia was working next to me one moment, then the next she was gone." She had been a long friend to both, keeping them out of trouble when she could.

Spock, who had been standing near the door, moved forward. "Perhaps when the other ship scanned Enterprise they found something interesting with her and at the same moment beamed her aboard." Bones glared up at him, opening his mouth to speak.

"But why send her back?" Jim interrupted, exasperated. "What did her tests say?"

"Nothing. Everything came back fine apart from those weird cuts and bruises. And there is no explanation with those and Cassia is no help there either. I've got more tests ongoing though. There has to be some explanation to why she doesn't remember anything. She's so scared, huddled in those blankets. I gave her a shot to take care of any hypothermia that she may have gotten from her long stay in the cargo room. How long she was in there, I have no idea. Only those bastards could tell us."

"Perhaps we could search for the ship and ask them?" Spock mentioned.

"Oh, I'm sure we could just go up to them, knock on their front door and politely ask them to fix Cassia and tell us what they did," Bones said sarcastically. "Are you out of your Vulcan mind?!"

"I am merely offering a course of action, Doctor. Perhaps you would prefer to see me raging through the halls in grief like you?"

With a sharp sigh, Jim stalled Bones from replying with a hand on his shoulder. "There is not much we can do at the current time. I have people scouring the ship's logs for any trace of what happened and others looking for that ship's trail. And with Medical Officer Stone, well, we will have to wait for those tests and for her memory to return. In the mean time, Bones, make sure she knows that she is with friends and we're not going to hurt her. Spock, is there anything you can contribute about our new friends?" The dark haired Vulcan inclined his head.

"I have Lieutenant Sulu following their warp trail and Officer Uhura monitoring for communications traffic. I am also researching how they took her and beamed her back undetected."

"That's it?" Bones stood up from the chair, his expression thunderous.

"Bones!" Jim chided absently as he stared into space, thinking.

"Dr McCoy, I assure you that we are doing everything we possibly can." an almost mischievous glint glowed from the expressionless man. "Going by your reaction, I am beginning to suspect that you have ties to this woman that shouldn't be there under Starfleet regulation for an officer and those under his direct command."

Spine ramrod straight, the doctor stormed out of the room without being dismissed. Jim stared at his other friend with an exasperated look. "Was that really necessary?" he received an arched brow in return. "Cass was our friend in the Academy. She and Bones are fairly close."

"Then should it not be prudent to have someone else to treat her? It would be in direct violation of code..."

"She has no memory, Spock," Jim interrupted again. "I think it would be best to have someone familiar to be there for her, to coax some of her memory to return."

Spock inclined his head. "That is a logical course of action. If that is all...?" Jim nodded to him in dismissal, waiting for the intimidating alien to leave the room before collapsing on a chair in exhaustion. Was he too green for this mission? Five years of exploration is a long time for someone just out of the academy. Perhaps he was too hasty in trying to prove to everyone that he could graduate early. Thankfully he had Bones and Cass right there will him, trying to keep up so that he wouldn't be alone.

God he hoped that she was okay, that there wasn't anything that could harm her long term. Bones would be devastated. He would too, just...not as bad. There was times he hated being able to move on, to adapt and leave everything behind. His closest friend was scared, beyond his usual standards anyway. But everything was going to be fine, he had that feeling. And she was in the capable hands of the best doctor in this side of the universe. She would be healed, one way or the other.

**

It was warmer there, better than the cold room she was in. She wrapped the blue blanket around her tighter. Underneath she was dressed in some over sized pajamas with a diamond white pattern. Sitting on the side of the bed, she watched as a woman with a friendly face held up a device that beeped lowly in a high speed. The other woman was tall, thin like a rake and gentle. She was calmer now, not as scared. So far no one had done anything that made her suspicious. They patched up her arms and legs, inserted a needle that was connected with a blood bag and brushed her long brown hair into a low knot. The other woman had held up a running monologue, not at all bothered that she didn't participate. It was the other man who had been in earlier that had been the most disappointed that she didn't respond apart to say she had no idea what he wanted from her. What confused her the most was that they called her Cassia or Stone. Was either her name? The man who had been in before called her Cass, so she gathered her name was Cassia. It seemed familiar enough.

They seemed to know her. At least that was what her guess was. She felt a little guilty for not being able to answer their questions. Sighing, she looked around the room to distract her from the endless musings that her mind pressed forward. This place also seemed familiar. White walls held a sterile comfort, machines in and around the walls constantly beeped. On bench tops were beakers and jars filled with colored liquids, containers with sterile equipment and cloths for some unusual purpose. Doors were everywhere and there were curtains around the beds. She assumed that this was some kind of healing place by how she was treated. There were a few people wandering around. Some dressed in the blue and black uniform, others in the same clothes as she. Others wore the same black dress pants as the man who had been in before had, but different colored shirts. What kind of vessel was she on?

A door close to her whooshed open, revealing the man that had checked on her before. Sad blue eyes stared as he walked to her. Short dark hair was combed professionally, giving him an air of elegance. His face was strong, compassionate and gruff at the same time. Full, plump lips widened in a slight smirk, as though he knew something she didn't. Well, that part was a little more than true. Hell, it was more than a fact. The feeling of familiarity brushed through her mind like butterfly wings. On the tail of her sense was a sense of comfort and security. Who was this man, did he know her well? The other woman drifted off, leaving them alone.

He grabbed a stool from underneath a bench and pulled it up in front of her. She watched as he sat down and pulled out a thin metal cylinder. With suspicious eyes, she observed him twist an end, causing a light to turn on.

"Relax, Cass, I'm just going to make sure that everything is still okay. We don't want any delayed symptoms to crop up without us knowing," he said in a gentle voice, his hand holding her chin as he shined it in her eyes. Flinching, she tried to pull back only to be thwarted by his steady grip.

"We know each other?" she asked in a raspy voice as he pulled out something from his pocket and hold it near her ear.

"Quite well," he replied, pulling out another device and pressing it a few times.

"You called me Cass before, why?" Finally, he met her eyes, some unnameable emotion swirling in his gaze.

"Because that is your name. Do you not remember that?" she shook her head. "Your name is Cassiopeia Stone though your shortened it to Cassia a few years ago. I've been calling you Cass ever since."

"I-," she started, not sure what she wanted to say. "Thank you for being patient with me," she settled. He gave her a small smile.

"You're among people who care a lot about you. Just give us a chance."

She nodded. It was the very least she could do after all.


	3. Chapter 3

-1_I just want to say thank you for the huge response that I have received, it is truly amazing. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you guys rock! And a shout out to those her story alerted me. For my readers, well, you guys rock too! Lol. Hope this chapter exceeds expectation. _

_Disclaimer: Don't won Star Trek nor am I making any money from this piece._

Chapter two: Home?

With a gentle, calloused hand Bones brushed her neck to find her pulse. His fingers were cool on her now warm skin. Intense concentration drew his face into a stern expression as he listened to the beat under her skin. He was careful with her, treating her like a cracked favourite doll. After a while he drew his hands away, letting his long lean digits trailed down to her collar bone before leaving her skin. She stared at him, wondering at how well he knew her. Were they lovers? Friends? Married? Turning her face away from his, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is everything alright in that pretty head of yours?" he said suddenly, drawing her gaze back to his.

"I hate not being able to remember. You would think that I would at least been able to recall my own name." Blue eyes stared into green sympathetically. Bones reached out and took one of her hands into his.

"These things take time. I know the words aren't comforting, in fact they sound more than a load of bull shit, but when it comes down to it, it's true. Things will come back to you, slowly or all at a rush. You may touch something that will trigger memories. You just have to be patient."

Cassia looked at him for a moment, her eyes taking on a serious turn. "You need to work on your beside manner." He burst out into chuckles, his shoulders heaving in amusement.

"You tell me that all the time, Cass," he replied, standing up. Her neck arched with his movements. For some strange reason she found watching him oddly captivating. Leaning around her, Bones picked up her discarded blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders tightly. She was reminded of a parent caring for their child when they were sick. He shifted to leave. Cassia's hand darted out and curled around his wrist. Startled, he stared at her.

"I want my memories back," she said firmly. "I want to be able to remember the little things, like my quirks, who my friends are, what my favourite meal is."

"You are a perfectionist," he said after a while. "It annoys me when you get it into your head that the inventory needs sorting then I can't find anything. The Captain and I are some of your closest friends and you love eating marinated Calamari rings."

"But I want to be able to remember that, not have some one tell me," she replied beseechingly. "Is there any way you could give me some treatment to make the recovery go faster?"

"There is something, but I have to get approval by the Captain and some other people for it to work."

"I trust your judgment," she smiled.

"Pushy women," he muttered in disgust as he called a nurse over. "Can you please take Field Medic Stone back to her quarters and assign someone to remain with her?" The young nurse was barely in her twenties and had a milk maid prettiness that made Cassia instantly envious. With a bright friendly smile, she took a firm hand to Cassia's elbow and helped her off the table and out of the room. Slightly confused at the suddenness that she was dismissed with, her head turned back to her doctor. He stood out, alone, staring straight back at her, his face closed but his eyes a swirl of turbulent emotions.

Through a maze of sliding doors, twisting corners and unrecognizable faces, the nurse led her in a frog march down the halls. After sometime the nurse stopped out front of a metal door. Pressing a few buttons on the console beside it, the door whooshed open to reveal a room. Walking in, the nurse behind her, Cassia looked around slowly. Although very neat and organised, the room was filled with photographs, memorabilia and official looking reports piled on a wall length bookcase. A blue knitted comforter lay folded diagonally on the bed with a few scatter cushions thrown in artfully.

She knew this room, Cassia was sure of it. Walking over to the bookcase, she trailed her fingers over the pictures of her with various people including the doctor she had checked over her before. In fact, most of them were with him and a golden haired attractive male. One picture caught her eye. Dressed in a floor length burnt orange ball gown, Cassia was between the two men, bright smiles stretched over their faces. She looked slightly younger than what she was currently, so full of life.

"Graduation," she said to herself quietly. The nurse, whose presence had been forgotten, touched her shoulder gently.

"I need to get back to Medical Bay, but I'll send someone down to keep you company in a jiffy," she said kindly.

"Thank you…?" Cassia said slowly, trying to remember if the other woman's name had been mentioned.

"Nurse Hemmings, Medic Stone," was the helpful reply.

"Thank you Nurse Hemmings," Cassia finished. The door's subtle slid was the nurse's last farewell.

As if in a trance, she walked around the small room, her fingers trailing along the edges of all their belongings. The lights brightened as she walked past the consol near the door. Something glinted in the corner of her eye. Turing slightly, Cassia noticed a gold ring sitting on the desk. Her heart thundered. There was something about the small object that made her apprehensive. Walking slowly over to the desk, Cassia thought hysterically that her footsteps sounded like miniature earthquakes. Hand shaking, Cassia reached out and touched it. Roaring filled her ears. A sharp pain flashed through her mind. With an agonised cry she fell to her knees, her hands pressed against her temple to stem her pain.

"_Marry me," Bones said suddenly, shifting onto his side to face her. _

_The Doctor's Quarters were small and cramped, the bed barely enough room for one. A few candles flickered from their places on the desk. Tangled in the sheets Cassia and Bones rested together, their naked bodies pressed tightly against each other. Staring up at him sleepily, she trailed her fingers over the expectant face of her lover. There was no sign of the gruff man that existed beyond that room. _

"_I thought you were against the whole marriage thing after your ex-wife," she mentioned, unsure of her answer. A broad hand stroked the line of her spine._

"_You're different to the manipulative, scheming gold digger," he said earnestly. Leaning over to kiss her, he paused, a breath from her lips. "I never loved her like I love you. I want to be with you always." With that he kissed her. _

_Breaking free, she stared into his eyes, face serious. "If I say yes, and we become more open with this, Starfleet will want to reassign me."_

_He cupped her face. "We keep quiet, until after we get married, then they can't separate us. The only thing they can demand is a shift change and you placed under another doctor."_

"_And what about Jim?"_

"_We'll tell him, its about time we did anyway." His earnest face made Cassia soften. "Please, Cassia, marry me."_

"_We keep quiet until after the wedding?" she looked at him seriously. Bones nodded. "I'll marry you."_

The pain became too much to handle. Blackness seeped through her vision and Cassia passed out cold on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimer applies, thanks to all of those who read, alerted and reviewed. Hope you all like this one.

Chapter three: Melding

"Jim!" Bones called out to the Captain of _Enterprise_. The bustle of the corridor made it hard to be heard. He watched as his friend got further away while people stood to attention. Frustrated, he shoved past people, ignoring their dirty looks and indignant comments. He called out again, this time with results. The golden haired man turned, friendly blue eyes scanning the crowds before falling onto his older friend. Puffing slightly, Bones finally caught up. "I need to talk to you and that pointy eared bastard about a possible treatment for Cass." Jim looked at him sympathetically and nodded. Tension was high after her kidnapping.

"Okay," he pressed the Starfleet communicator on his chest. "Commander Spock, Report to Ready Room. I'll be there momentarily" Pressing it again to turn it off, Jim looked at his long time friend with a concerned look. "I've been really busy today to see her, but how is Cass?"

"Fine as far as I can tell, I've sent her back to her quarters with supervision," the Doctor rolled his neck. "She's quite desperate to get her memories back though."

Jim let out a chuckle. "She is as impatient as always," he commented. The upbeat captain placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Spock will already be in the room waiting for us."

They walked down the corridors, this time Bones was met without mishap. The crowd parted like the red sea as he and the Captain strode by. He surmised with a shrug that it paid to be Jim's friend occasionally. They strode into the elevator and Jim pressed a button. It was then his nerves started to kick in. he wasn't sure if his request would be even welcome by the Vulcan. Not to mention his idea stemmed from a theory. There was no way Bones was ready to tell them his plan to get Cass's memories back. There was no real way to tell if it would work. The ride was quickly over as the doors slid open with a swish.

Pressing on through the bridge, they walked through another set of sliding doors. Waiting for them in the room was Spock, who stood in response to their entry. Bones scowled at stoic man who stood in front of him. Despite helping Jim save all of their lives and Earth, he was spooked by the alien. And Leonard 'Bones' McCoy did not deal with being spooked well. In fact, he dealt with it by either throwing up or treating them like an unwanted family-in-law and he had his fair share of those nightmares. The Ex-wife's family was the family from the deepest corner of hell.

"Captain, Chief Medical Officer McCoy," Spock greeted in smooth tones. Jim slapped him on the shoulder in greeting and sat down on a lounge. Bones inclined his head unwillingly, followed Jim's lead, and took his place next to him. Once the Vulcan settled as well, Jim leaned forward.

"Bones, here, wants to talk to us about Cassia's memories," he announced, jumping right into the subject. Bones threw his friend a sharp look and leaned back into his chair.

"Back in medical school we had a Vulcan lecturer who talked about different types of head trauma and the different ways to help speed up the healing process." Bones began, looking for Spock's reaction. The man sat there patiently waiting for him to continue. "There was an experimental treatment that Vulcans could perform on people to help their healing process. Cassia has expressed a desire to get her memories back as fast as she can and I've almost exhausted my limited options."

"What are you suggesting?" Spock asked. Jim reclined in his chair, head turned towards the window and his chin resting on his fist. Bones knew he would not be any help. He took in a furious breath. All he wanted was to help Cassia and neither were making it easy. Wasn't it damned obvious what he was trying to ask? Damn it, he wasn't good at this political bull. A film of rage drifted over him as his patience blew like a head gasket.

"What I'm suggesting, you pointy-eared hobgoblin," he said, clenching his teeth, ignoring Jim who had sat up and stared at him with a disapproving look, "Is that you perform a Mind Meld on Cassia to help her get her memories back." Abruptly his rage drifted away and he looked over to his friend. He sighed at the warning look that glinted in Jim's blue eyes. "Please." Spock raised an eyebrow.

**

Cadet Jenny Vincent pressed the buzzer for the third time. Impatiently, she shifted from foot to foot. Why did she have to play babysitter for a woman who she didn't even like? There were so many other places that Jenny would rather be. Hell, most of the new cadets were meeting in the mess hall for a booze up and she had a date with the _very_ attractive Ensign Maybourne planned for later. But, no, Nurse Hemmings had to ruin it all by assigning her to watch a person stare off into space, moaning about how hard done by they were cause they had been kidnapped by aliens. Well whoop-de-do, pin a medal on their chest. There had to be other people to do this. What happened to all their other nurses? They were the ones who were trained in the whole medical field; she was just a communications analysis. She didn't even want to be on _Enterprise_. Jenny had heard of James T. Kirk and that man brought nothing but trouble to the people around him. Pressing the buzzer again, she tapped her toes against the floor.

Sick and tired of waiting, she pressed a few buttons, forcing the door to open. Jenny walked through, her face twisting into a sneer. "You would think you would open the door after the first buzz…oh shit." She stared at the collapsed form of the Field Medic. A frustrated sigh burst through her lips. "Geez, attention seeking much?" she pressed her communications device. "Medical Bay to Field Medic Stone's Quarters. She's collapsed on the floor," her tone was bored as she sat down on the bed, looking at her nails. "At least now I can make my date."

**

Spock stared at Bones for a moment. "Do you know what you are asking?"

"No, not really, but I'm out of options here. She won't just let the memories come. I was hoping that you could control the speed of them returning while helping her." Jim watched them in interest.

"The Vulcan Mind Meld is not something we take lightly, Dr McCoy. It creates a bond between two people that cannot be easily broken."

"We need to know what happened to Cassia on that ship," Jim spoke up finally. "You used it on that Romulan to find out where Admiral Pike was," he pointed out.

"Yes, and he died shortly after. However, you are right; we do need access to her memories of her time on the enemy vessel. I will accept your request, Dr McCoy. Please let me know when you wish for me to perform the Meld on Medic Stone."

They all stood up as the speaker overhead crackled to life. "Chief Medical Officer McCoy to Medical Bay immediately. Chief Medical Officer McCoy to Medical Bay immediately." Bones frowned into space before turning back to Spock.

"I'll let you know when I need your presence." the Vulcan lowered his head in acceptance as the doctor left the Ready Room.

"Well, that went well," Jim, said cheerfully as he and Spock made their way to the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, new chapter here. Standard Disclaimer applies and now the fun stuff.**

**Story I am plugging for this chapter: PyroQueenOfFire's story _Can't Stop The World_, a raunchy captivating piece that pulls a reader in from the first paragraph. it's a Spock/Oc and a McCoy/oc that is amazing. Anyway, check it out and leave a review saying that I sent you! LOL hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Four: And Suddenly a Spider Crawled up Beside Her…

Bones stared at the prone form of Cassia. Fists clenched white at his sides; he turned to Nurse Hemmings and Cadet Jenny Vincent. His nurse was concerned and ashamed, that much was certain, but the Cadet stood there flicking her nails. Sharps blue eyes narrowing, Bones took a threatening step forward. The nurse stood there waiting for her punishment while Cadet Vincent took a startled step back. A burst of sadistic glee flashed through him.

Behind the two women, the doors to the Medical Bay opened to reveal the Captain and his First Mate walking towards them. Nodding in welcome, he turned his attention back to the two women. "Nurse Hemmings, why wasn't someone with Medic Stone when you reported back here for duty?"

She lowered her head, tears welling up in her expressive brown eyes. "I thought she would be fine for ten minutes while I searched for Cadet Vincent."

"Nurse, there was a reason why I wanted her chaperoned. It is the exact same reason that has her back here in that bed. At least now my orders will be obeyed." he turned to Cadet Vincent. "Why did it take Nurse Hemmings ten minutes to find you when it only takes two to get from Quarters to your station?" Cadet Jenny looked at him mutinously.

"That is something that I would like to know as well, Bones," Jim finally spoke up from his position behind them. She jumped, startled, and turned to face her captain. Immediately her expression turned contrite.

"Captain!" She exclaimed, standing to attention.

"Well, Cadet, why weren't you at your post? Jim asked calmly, leaning against her bed and threw Nurse Hemmings a charming smile. The woman blushed and ducked her head, unable to deny the old Kirk charm. His eyes then turned back to the cadet, almost seemingly cavalier to the whole situation. Jenny stared at him, unsure on how to take his attitude. Bones, however, could tell by the clenched jaw how angry his long time friend was.

"Uh, Sir, I was," Cadet Vincent stuttered. "I w-went to the bathroom, sir," she finished lamely, her lie easily caught." Nurse Hemmings scowled at her, having found the other woman in the opposite direction from where she said. Spock moved over to a central computer console and pressed a few buttons.

"That is incorrect," he announced after a few moments, his voice uncompromising. "You and several others were in the lower parts of engineering playing a dice game."

Jim looked over his shoulder to his first mate, "Spock, make a note of who the other people are." he then turned to the cadet, his easygoing expression still flawless. "As for you Cadet Vincent, two days in the brig for not being at your post and in addition another five days for illegal gambling, the standard fine applies. Spock will enter it in the log as well as the time." Straightening, his face turned deadly serious and he stalked toward the cadet. "That foolish stunt risked lives. I need everyone at his or her post at all times. There is no telling when we are pulled into a fight. Not to mention you risked Field Medic Stone's life by not being where you were assigned. She could have knocked her head on the desk and bled to death. And don't worry; your companions are getting the same treatment." Nodding to Spock to finish dealing with her, Jim walked up to his friend. "Satisfy you?"

"No," Bones growled, not satisfied with how things went down. "That was so lightweight I was floating in space." The Captain grimaced.

"Yeah," he sighed, "But thanks to Spock being here I have to follow regulation fairly often or he gets the chair. How's Cass?"

Nodding to Nurse Hemmings to return to her duty, Bones picked up a vile of red liquid and the stainless steal injector. Inserting the glass into the loading cap, he moved over to Cassia's side and pressed it against her neck. Pushing the release button, the container emptied with a hiss. "My guess is that she touched something that triggered a strong memory and she wasn't able to handle it well and her mind shut down. Damn it, I'm a Doctor, not a Neurologist. This ship isn't equipped for this type of problem."

"I can't turn the ship around two weeks into our five year mission, Bones," Jim replied, absently brushing a tendril of brown hair out of her sleeping face. "We've come up with a plan of action and have to stand by it. Give it a month or two, if she doesn't get her memories back by then, we'll find someone to take her back to Earth where she can be treated properly." the doctor's fists curled around the side of the bed as he took in deep breaths. "Is she stable enough to handle the mind meld now?" Bone's head shot up as he gave his friend a betrayed glare.

"We should wait until she's awake and agreed with this first," he said firmly. "I-" suddenly the machines on the wall above Cassia's bed began to beep urgently. Pushing Jim out of the way, Bones called for nurses. Grabbing a scanning device he waved it over her body as three others checked her vitals.

Pushed out of the way, Jim stood next to Spock. Staring at the scene he waited with a bated air. What was going on? He clenched his jaw a few times, his eyes staring intensely at the four people hovering over his closest friend. Bones drew back suddenly, staring horrified at the machine in his palm. "What is it?" Jim barked, all vestiges of patience gone.

"There's something growing inside her," the doctor said quietly, stunned.

"I think it would be best that I do the meld now to find out what exactly it is," Spock spoke up suddenly.


	6. Chapter 6

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and am not making any money from this piece of fiction. Plugging: Paula545 and all of her stories, especially the Robin Hood BBC version story, My Explanation for Not Loving You Always

Chapter Five: …And Scared Miss Cassia Away.

Spock sat at Cassia's shoulder, one arm draped over her chest to rest his fingers on the side of her face. On her other side sat Chief Medical Officer Bones McCoy staring intently at his palm scanner and her serene facial expression. Around the three stood nurses and the Captain, all waiting expectantly to see if they were needed. The medical bay was unusually quiet, as per the First Mate's request. All the other patients who could be moved were shifted into temporary quarters and those who had to stay had their machines muted and nurses at their sides.

Spock closed his eyes and breathed deep. Clearing his mind, he prepared himself for the task ahead. His logical intellect analysed his suddenly sweating palms as a sign of anxiety. Abruptly he pushed it away, mentally locking doors in his own mind to avoid slipping his own memories into hers. "My mind to your mind," he whispered through unmoving lips, forcing his mind into hers.

He fell. Sinking into a kaleidoscope universe of memories he fought as they pressed in on him. Sadness. Fear. Anger. Shock. Happiness. Each one astounded him more that the last. It was agonising, a pure unadulterated torture to his mind. So long he had pressed his own emotions down only now to have hers swallow him whole. Her mind was fractured, causing him to spiral. There was no structure, no order thanks to her injury. He fell too fast to latch on to any memories. Bursting through jointed memories, pictures flashed through his mind to quickly for him to keep up. Feelings changed to fast for him to comprehend. Forcefully he dug in, jerked his mind to a halt through sheer discipline. Finally he could breathe.

Pulling himself up, almost out of the meld, Spock tried again, this time controlling his dive. The scent of Joy drifted up to him, the memory that caused her to collapse. He coasted to the pale peach memory orb and sunk into it. As he watched, the sight of her bare back caused his breath to quicken unconsciously. It was overwhelming, the depth of emotion, the all-encompassing love she had for her partner. Forced from his own mind, he was barely aware of the slight twinge of jealousy that echoed from his own body. Abruptly he pulled himself away from it. Again he found himself in the black nothingness that held the galaxies of memories. He viewed the clumps of coloured orbs and patterns. The sheer size of them caused him to note how damaging it would be to let Cassia get her memories back on her own.

Storing that thought into the recesses of his mind for later, he pressed onward to the tiny green orbs that were just below the pale pink one. The small size of them told him that they were fractured; the cracks letting him know they would not remain in her mind fully formed for long. Agony and despair wafted towards him like a poisonous gas. The whispered film flowed lazily past his eyes, bestowing the information upon him he needed.

He swam towards the surface of her mind. His Captain and the Doctor needed his information desperately if they wanted Field Medic Stone to survive. A tendril of black haze curled around his proverbial ankle without him noticing. Abruptly he was pulled back down. Spock searched through her mind to find what halted him. There, her own waking consciousness floated up attached with him. Quietly he explained that she needed to remain where she was for the mean time and that he would be back to guide her back to the waking world when everything was sorted. With a serene grace she allowed him to push her back to a place where he could find her once more before letting him go. Her trust was unusual to him.

Opening his eyes, Spock was met with the expectant faces of Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk. Calmly, he moved his hand off Cassia's face and turned to the two men waiting. "Field Medic Stone was subjected to nerve torture and an artificial insemination of a parasite that, after an incubation period in her womb, will evolve into the Anwamanë and burst through her, killing her instantly." Everyone gave a horrified gasp. Bones and Jim jumped forward, their faces a combined expression of fury, helplessness and denial. Detached, Spock felt the presence of pity in his mind before shoving it away. "However, we have half an hour before the final evolution phase and I suggest you operate now. After you have successfully removed the parasites, I will perform the meld again and bring her to a state of resting and allow her to wake on her own."

Everyone stared at him, all in states of varying shock. Then, as if in one mind, Bones and the nurses jumped into action. All darting into several different directions, they began preparing for surgery. Spock moved to the Captain's side and they moved away from the bed. Jim looked at the Commander, questions stirring his blue eyes into a dark sea. Before either could say anything, Cassia was moved into the surgical area, blocking any view of her. Dimly, orders could be heard through the plexiglass.

"Anwamanë are the aliens we're chasing?" The Vulcan nodded. The golden haired man closed his eyes for a moment, his mouth moving into silent cursing. He opened his eyes again and turned to face the door where the injured Medic had disappeared. "When you marooned me on that ice rock, you," Jim closed his eyes once more as he corrected himself, "The future you, performed a meld on me to show me information about Nero. The emotions and the pictures were overwhelming." He met Spock's eyes, his own gaze deeply serious. "What is it like for you to perform it?"

"The situations are vastly different between then and now," Spock replied calmly. "The future me was trying to explain something to you. He gave you his own experience. I, however was retrieving a memory. Each memory, in Medic Stone's mind, was like a planetary orb, each interlocking orb a pattern of emotions and pictures. I merely had to find the right orb pattern. Thankfully it was easy enough to find and gave Doctor McCoy enough time to save her life. If that is all Captain, I would like to go to my quarters to meditate until it is time to bring her back from her mind." He stood there at attention until Jim nodded his dismissal. Nodding in acknowledgement, Spock left the room, eager to get away from all their swirling emotions and to analyse his own. He felt pity for the woman, knowing no shot would truly numb the pain as they extracted the alien life forms. There was only his hope that he placed her deep enough in her own mind for it to pass her by unawares.


	7. Chapter 7

Plugging: Say it Right by Openwindows and her response to my twilight challenge, Wild. Say it Right is a story about a girl who grew up on Vulcan after her parents died. It's only starting out but is a really interesting concept, as well as it being a Kirk/OC. Wild is a fiction about a girl called Rae who moves to La Push after her parents die in a crash, again, only just starting out but is very well written emotionally. Any who, onto the chapter and the Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter Six: Things Forgotten and Revelations

_This way, follow me._

Cassia struggled. She was warm, comfortable in the floating darkness. The strange voice echoed around her, going soft and loud with no regular pattern.

_It's too hard._

_Come, its time for you to wake up._

Ignoring the voice, she settled deeper, her mind curling in on itself. _Go away._

The voice sighed, as if impatient. _It would be more beneficial for you to come with me willingly, but I will force you if I must._

She moaned with discontent. Was there an absolute need for her to wake up? Last time she tried, the pain was overwhelming, sending her straight back into the welcoming arms of the darkness. This new voice was intrusive yet had an air of familiarity. Was this voice known to her? It sighed. _I am bringing you out now with some of your memories so you won't be overwhelmed by your surroundings. Prepare yourself._

Viciously she tightened her hold against the black, fighting the thing that was trying to take her away. Cassia could sense the being's impatience and frustration as it doubled its efforts. That was when she slipped in. Memories burst around her. Nothing familiar. Loud voices competed over each other, some more clear than the rest. She watched a boy being pushed and her heart ached to reach out. The being caught up with her, a light confusion colouring her mind at her reactions.

_That is the past, it has no bearing now. It is…unimportant._

_I disagree. The events of one's past greatly influence one's future. To get to know and predict a person's actions, one must first understand the reactions to past situations,_ she thought stubbornly. Her companion accepted her logic, staying with her while, she finished watching the memory. _I am Spock._

_Cassia, or so I am told._

_Yes, that is your name._

_You mentioned something about bringing memories with me. What do you mean by it?_

_We are Melded, your mind to my mind. We are one at this current time. To aid your recovery I was asked to help you and control the speed in which your memories returned to you. _

_What memories?_

_Images of those you are familiar with, who should trigger other memories to surface that I have not locked away. When we perform this again, I will allow other memories to rise._

_Oh._

_Are you ready to return to your own mind?_

_Yes…Thank you, Spock._

_Hn._

***

"What's taking so long?" Bones said gruffly, staring at the two on the bed. "You told me the meld would be instantaneous."

Kirk shrugged. "Spock Prime was giving me a single memory. Spock, now, is not only helping her with her memory, but also guiding her out. I should think it would be a little longer for her than it was for me." The doctor pulled out a tiny flask from his pocket and took a swig. Jim gave him an amused look. Grumbling about green-blooded hobgoblins and patient confidentiality, Bones checked her vitals and fiddled with Cassia's IV. "How did the surgery go?"

His friend sighed and placed a hand on Cassia's shoulder. It shocked Jim to see Bones so exhausted. "We got everything out, sent the alien life form to Spock's lab for experiments." he seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Jim, I need to tell you something."

The golden haired Captain leaned against a bed, his expression open.

"I need you to be my friend for what I am about to tell you, not the Captain of a spaceship." By now Jim's catlike curiosity was clawing at him. "I don't think I should be treating Cassia anymore." Bones' confession threw him slightly.

"What? Why?" Jim couldn't believe what he had heard. "Cassia is our friend and deserves the best. And let's face it, Bones, you are the best."

"Damn it, Jim, don't you think I don't know that? Christ." Bones pushed away from the bed and walked up close to his friend, frustration pouring out of him. "Cassia's health is the most important thing to me. But-" he took a seat next on the bed next to his womanising friend.

"But…?" Jim coaxed.

"Cass and I are engaged."

"…Bullshit."

A sharp slap was heard in the infirmary.

"Damn it! That hurt, McCoy!"

Another one followed right after.

"Stop it!"

And again.

"Ok, ok! I get the picture! Since when were you two together anyway?" Jim rubbed his head, glaring through squinted blue eyes. Bones sighed and rolled his head tiredly. The whole Bay was quiet, the standard beeps and whistles muted.

"We've been together for a while. We didn't tell anyone because of Starfleet regulation. Although, now thanks to that pointy-eared bastard, it'll be news within a day. I asked her to marry me two weeks ago and she agreed." The two men looked at the pale woman on the other bed silently.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jim couldn't help the slight bitterness that tainted his tone. Bones threw him an apologetic look.

"We wanted you to perform the wedding. That was the first thing that was decided. Cass and I were going to tell you yesterday."

"When the what's-a-ma-call-it took her," Jim finished thickly. He blinked rapidly, trying to stem the wetness from his eyes. "Oh, Leo, man, you must be going through hell right now." Placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder, Jim glanced at his friend's broken expression but had to turn away. The defeated slump was almost too much to take. "it would be my honour to marry the two of you when this is all sorted. But I have only one question."

"What?"

"Who's going to be your best man? That was supposed to be my job."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, ok, I am sorry it took me a little while, but this chapter wasn't exactly easy to write. Anyway, I finally got there, so go me! For my plug this chapter, I'm going to have to repeat my first one, it just keeps getting better and better! PyroQueenOfFire's story _Can't Stop the World _is amazingly written with its emotion and in depth characterisation. I just can't help but read it over and over. And for anyone else who wants me to plug their story, send me a message and I'll check it out! **

**Standard Disclaimer applies, see previous chapters**

Chapter Seven: Wake up!

Cassia sat up screaming. "Leave me alone…don't touch me!" Her words were a vicious mantra, tearing from her throat. Thrashing around harshly, she forced those who came to aid her back with the threat of violence. Honey coloured eyes were blank in terror as her nightmare gripped her still.

No one could get near enough to restrain her, the terror lending her almost super human strength. Sulu, who had come in about a stubborn cough that would not leave, darted into the fray as a nurse called for Bones. It was difficult, trying to block her frenzied punches. They were unpredictable and the Asian pilot found himself with four distinct scratches down his cheek as Bones burst into the room. Eventually grabbing her wrists, he locked them around her back and pressed his torso against hers, forcing her down on the bed.

Armed with a steel hypo-spray, Bones forced his way through the nurses and pressed it against her neck. As he emptied the container into her body, she let out a loud pained cry, straining against Sulu. Cassia's eyes fluttered and she slumped on the bed. Panting slightly, the Pilot looked at the doctor with gratitude.

"Thanks, Doc, I don't think I could have held on for much longer."

"What happened?" Bones asked gruffly, yanking a scanner from a young nurse and holding it at the girl. "Damn, she broke a few stitches."

"Sir, we don't know," the nurse said nervously, wringing her hands. "She just woke up screaming."

"Fix her injuries," Bones ordered at the squirming nurse before turning back to Sulu, "Then get that pointy eared bastard in here, I want to know what caused her outburst. Now, what is wrong with you, Lieutenant?" With the scratches poked at, the Pilot suppressed a wince.

"I have a cough that won't go away. Thought you might have something to get rid of it." Efficiently, Bones did a few standard tests, including staring down the other man's throat. With quick, sharp movements, he prepped another hypo-spray and depressed it against Sulu's neck.

"Ow, now I know why the Captain hates that so much," the dark haired man rubbed his neck. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked, nodding his head at Cassia. Bones stared at her medicated form for a moment.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," he murmured.

"What made her act like that?"

"Sometimes, after a traumatic event, a comatose patient will wake up trapped in their last memory. It's common for those wounded in the military. The stress gets too much to handle as the memory plays over and over again."

"I though that the Commander would have made sure to fix that when he went into her mind." Bones frowned.

"How did you know about that?" he asked harshly. "So much for patient confidentiality.

"The Captain and the commander were talking about it on the bridge earlier," Sulu said shamefully. "I didn't mean to overhear."

"I'll talk to the Captain about opening his mouth later," Bones said darkly. "As for your cough, perhaps you should avoid drinking so much Ferengi coffee. After all, not only does it degrade your guts, but it also tears at the flesh, making it look like you've been minced, when taken over a long period." Sulu looked decidedly green at the imagery. He could have sworn that the doctor enjoyed making his patients squirm. The pilot got off the bed, suddenly eager to get back to his post. "Well, thanks, Doc, but I think I should head back to the bridge." Bones nodded and moved out of the way. Walking over to the other bed, he watched as the nurses saw to Cassia's wounds.

Her screaming etched into his mind, a sound that tore at his soul. What had she been seeing that made her so afraid? He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. A whimpering brought him out of his thoughts. Cassia stirred, her brow furrowing with dissention. With a gentle hand, he brushed a sun kissed tendril of hair behind her ear. The nurses made themselves scarce. Sitting down on the chair next to the bed, Bones picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. "Come back to me Cass, I need you," he whispered earnestly. Time seemed to freeze as he sat there, murmuring against her fingers. Occasionally he reached out to stroke her cheek, begging her to wake up and remember him.

Those around him though him broken while they worked, taking in his ragged form. They all knew there was more to the story than was told. Most didn't care what happened as long as they had a happy conclusion. Still, gossip was rife around the ship.

Commander Spock stood by the doors, watching the anguish of the Chief Medical Officer. He often wondered what exactly it was about love that made a person broken. Why someone let another person so close that they seemingly happiness depended on the other's well being. Yet he couldn't seem to forget what he experienced in Cassiopeia's mind; the strength of her emotion knocked the breath from his lungs every time he thought of it. Her mind fascinated him, drew him in like a moth to the flame. Moreover, how quickly she found her way into his mind without him noticing until she saw his memory. He took in a deep breath, centring himself for the confrontation he expected. Stepping louder than normal, the Vulcan made himself known to the Doctor. Dark blue eyes snapped up to him. The scowl was quick to come. Spock almost took a step back from the ferocity of negative emotion snapping from the other man.

"You requested my presence. I assume this has something to do with Field Medic Stone?" his eyebrow arched perfectly in question.

"You said she would wake up gently," Bones accused, his voice tight with anger.

"I assume that was not so?"

"You're damned right that 'was not so' you annoying, lying hob goblin!" The Doctor's voice started to rise.

"I assure you, Doctor McCoy, Vulcans do not lie. It is my assumption that Miss Stone's mind locked with my own when I viewed her memory with the Anwamanë and it remained with her when I placed her into a light sleep." Bones' expression stayed dark as Spock rationalised her behaviour. "You're emotionally compromised with this case, Doctor. It may be best for you to assign someone else to aid her in her recovery."

"Damn it man, don't you think I don't know that?" Bones started to pace. With a tired sigh, he brushed his fingers through his hair, causing disarray. "I already mentioned this to Jim when you were melding with her."

"May I deduce that he refused your suggestion?" McCoy nodded. Spock walked over to the bedside, across from where the doctor was standing. Holding Cassia's hand in his own, he concentrated for a moment. "I detect no more lingering emotions from her outburst earlier. I suspect she will awaken normally. If that is all?" Bones nodded and walked the Commander out of the Bay.

"I apologise for any inconvenience," he said gruffly to the Vulcan. "I just want her recovery to be speedy."

"A state that is desired by most of the crew," Spock replied, his hands behind his back regally. "However, I am required on the bridge, Doctor." With that, the Vulcan left, his gait a regal march. Bones stared after him, shaking his head.

***

Hours later Cassia remained sedated on the bed. Occasionally she twitched, murmuring quietly before shifting into a comfortable position. It was late, night time for _Enterprise_. Only a skeleton crew took care of the graveyard shift. In the Medical Bay, James T Kirk sat next to his best female friend, reading a book illuminated by a lamp in the darkened room. His attention was drawn to her as she whimpered, causing him to lose his place every time. An oxygen tube rested in her nostrils, whistling lightly every time she breathed out.

Groaning, she stirred, making Jim jump and lose his place for the eighteenth time. Glaring at her form slightly, he couldn't help but feel a little foolish. Her eyes fluttered. Leaning forward, he watched as she slowly woke. A large smile broke out on his face in welcome.

Groggily she stared at him for a moment, her eyes adjusting to the low light. Trying to take in a deep breath, Cassia's attempts halted by something hard in her nostrils. With an ungainly hand, she reached up to her face. Fingers like butter, she tugged at the plastic tubing, a scowl rumpling her features.

"Hey now, none of that," Jim said lightly, taking her fingers into his own and bringing them back down to the bed. "Leave them in for a little while longer."

"I know you," she replied huskily, her eye narrowing in suspicion before slowly widening. "Jim."

"That's right, Darling'. How much do you remember?" She turned her head in thought for a moment.

"Not much. I remember your face, and a few others. I remember the other space ship and a voice in my head," tears stung her eyes in response to her frustration."

"Hey there, none of that," Jim repeated, wiping a tear from her cheek. "You'll get them back soon, I promise." His voice was low and soothing, lulling her almost back to sleep. "How are you feeling?" Cassia paused again, taking stock of her body.

"My side hurts and I feel all fuzzy and sleepy."

"You've just had surgery, honey, so that's going to make you feel a little sore and the drugs that you had to knock you out are probably still in your system." She nodded her understanding as her eye lids drooped. Jim noticed and stroked her cheek. "Go back to sleep, Cass, I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."


	9. Chapter 9

Plugging: Witch of the West's Story, Home Repairs. Its just starting out, but hot damn is her main character awesome! Kirk and a few others meet a friend of Scotty's when Enterprise needs repairs and end up recruiting her. She's spunky, hilarious and good with a wrench! As to this chapter, well, standard disclaimer applies. In addition, a shout out to Laminator for pointing out Bones' eyes are hazel not blue! So onwards we go.

Chapter Eight: Negotiation Plans

"Captain, I believe you should see this," Spock said from his station. Starting to become more aware of the nuances in the Vulcan's voice, Jim knew something important was about to be told. Walking over to his shoulder, he stared at the lines of Vulcan in front of him.

"Okay, I'm here, what is it that I am seeing? Cause so far all I see is strange characters that have no meaning whatsoever."

Spock gave him an exasperated look. "These symbols are Vulcan and have meaning, saying otherwise is illogical as Starfleet cadets are supposed to have basic understanding of the language."

"Best sleep I ever had during those classes." There was the faintest twitch that ticked in the Commander's eye. The golden haired Captain immediately remembered the last time the Vulcan had that twitch. With Nero, just before he took over Captaincy. His ribs gave a phantom ache in protest of the memory. "So! The symbols, what are they saying?" he asked hastily.

His shoulders itched as Spock glared at him. Annoyance lapped at him for a moment before returning into Spock's body. "I found the race Anwamanë somewhat familiar but I could not recall where I had heard it last. Entering the name into the Vulcan Database, it came up with this: The Mercantile State of Planetary Systems." Jim found himself staring blankly at his friend.

"…huh."

Behind his back, Sulu and Uhura shared an eye roll. Their commander was highly tempted to join them.

"In order to get to the Anwamanë race, we must first petition with their government for greivance. However, I highly doubt they will recognise our complaint for they believe the parasitical race deserve the chance to procreate." Jim's jaw tightened with annoyance. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear.

"What are their borders? Surely they were out of their regulated space."

"Sir," Uhura spoke up. "We passed out of Federation space a week ago. We're in Federation uncharted territory."

The Captain walked back to his chair and slumped into it. Resting his jaw on his fist, Jim stared at the view screen in thought. "Surely the fact that they tortured her before bugging her is cause enough for complaint." He looked over to Spock for confirmation. The Vulcan was contemplative before he turned back to his computer and typed for a moment.

"They will require proof, and it is a gamble to see if it will work however there may be a slim chance."

"Great! You get to tell Bones!" Jim said quickly with his cocksure grin. "I would also like you to send me a copy on their Greivance protocol and anything about the races of people we'll be seeing on my private computer, in English if you don't mind, and Uhura if there is anything on their languages, see what you can do about translating them." The two nodded and set to work. "Sulu, get the location of the Government and set a course to there, Warp Two, we need time to set up our complaint."

***

"And what do you remember?"

Cassia stared at Bones for a moment, committing him to memory. He sat up right close to her, his hands warm and welcome as they trailed over her skin, checking her health. His beautiful hazel eyes were focused and alert. Occasionally they drifted to meet hers and explode into warm caresses. Bags were underneath them, however, and she itched to smooth them back with her fingers.

"Not a lot, I remember working with you then being taken, what they did to me, I know Jim, but not sure how, I know you and you asking me to marry you," her voice sunk low as she mentioned them. Bones' attention snapped to her as what she said sank in.

"What do you remember of us?" He was no longer the Doctor checking the patient. He was the aching man who had his whole world torn apart and the promise of it returning dangling in front of him. She touched his cheek softly.

"I remember saying yes; I remember what I feel about you…" she closed her eyes as her head started to ache. "There are so many memories bubbling, but I can only get phantom ones drifting up. Its like something is holding them down." Bones turned back to being Doctor.

"Like the voice Jim said you mentioned?"

Cassia nodded. "It's like they're waiting for him to come back." she gave a frustrated sigh. "I feel like I know who the voice is, but for the life of me I just can't recall him!" A warm hand settled on hers.

"Don't try and force yourself, you could cause more damage and lose what you have gotten back." She brought her knees up to her chin, resting the heel of her feet at the edge of the bed. The light blue scrubs pulled up at the ankle slightly.

"You mentioned that there was a way that you could get my memories back faster, but you had to ask Jim." Bones was caught in her hopeful eyes. "What is it and can you start now?"

A nurse walked over to them before he could answer. Touching his shoulder the woman whispered in his ear for a moment before returning to her own patient. Cassia stared at him with curiosity. They were both quiet for a moment. "I need to go to my office for a moment. Wait here," his voice was oddly subdued as he got up and walked away, not once meeting her eyes.

She pouted for a moment. He was meant to be there healing her. Sighing, Cassia rested her head against her knees. She was being childish and selfish. There was obviously a reason why he had to go. If he didn't want to tell her that was completely up to him. It could have been a confidential call for all she knew. Looking up, she caught the curious gaze of Nurse Hemmings. The woman stood in front of her with a paper cup of water and a gentle smile.

"Thank you," she murmured, accepting the glass and downing it in one swallow. "I know you don't I?" the woman nodded.

"You and I work together…" Before she could say anything else, loud swearing erupted from the room Bones had walked into. Wide eyed, the two women looked at each other before darting towards the office.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, thanks to all those who reviewed, I tried to reply to all of you, but I think a few slipped through the cracks and I'm sorry! Thanks to Pyro for helping me out with this chapter. As usual, the Standard disclaimer applies. Enjoy the chapter! And before i forget, my reading list has a story written by Amatista called Kin. Check it out and let her know who sent you!

Chapter Nine: Kisses and Heat…

"Nurse Hemmings, can you give the Doctor and I a few minutes," Cassia said quietly, staring at the pacing man before her. The office was a mess. The few objects that were on the desk were scattered on the floor. Electronic devices lay broken on the hard ground, some occasionally spitting sparks. Amongst it all, Bones waded through like a caged lion. The woman next to her nodded and went out of the room, waving her hand over the door sensor as she left. Cassia walked up to her doctor and touched his arm.

"Jim's having difficulty finding a way to get those Aliens back for what they did to you," he said, before turning to her.

His eyes were pleading and agonised, a swirl of tempest hazel that pleaded with her. Gently, she touched his cheek. "Leonard," she whispered raggedly. She pulled his head down to hers. At first he didn't respond, his lips like warm marble. A guttural groan tore from his throat as he pulled her against him, his lips pressing against hers. Control or the lack there of, was in his possession. It was like a storm, all furious uncontrollable passion. He pressed forward, backing her against the wall. Breaking away from her lips, he pressed angry kisses down her throat.

Swept away, Cassia found herself noticing odd things. The cold tiled floors against her bare feet, the itchy fabric of her scrubs against her skin and the harsh hard lines of the man pressed against her. Large calloused hands slid down her waist to her thighs. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around her waist instinctively. With a muffled groan, Bone's lips sought hers once more, his hand buried into her long hair.

"Cassia," he whispered raggedly as he pulled back for breath.

**

"I have no idea," Jim said exasperated, throwing the data pad onto his desk. Spock sat across him, cool and collected.

"It would be logical to leave this to Lieutenant Uhura. She is making an effort to learn about their customs intimately."

The captain leaned back into his chair and nodded. Although he loved wearing his gold uniform, Jim couldn't wait for the end of his shift before taking it off, leaving him in his black slacks and undershirt. His mind hurt. Even though he was smart, very smart if the Admiralty was asked, the complexity of the alien government escaped him. "Sure, sure," he sighed, cracking his neck. "I can't get my head around this anyway. When are you going to meld with Cassia again?"

"The Doctor thought it would be unwise to continue treatment, he did not seem willing to understand that I have locked certain memories that can only be released by me."

"It seems so strange that he came to me and you about the treatment and then decides against it. Let me go talk to him," Jim replied, his body slumped, exhausted. Spock nodded and rose from his chair, waiting for his captain to join him. With a painful groan, he hauled himself out of the chair. "I guess I'll go now then."

**

"Stupid authoritative hobgoblins!" Jim muttered, stalking down the halls. "He's not even captain and he's pushing me around." he stood still for a moment. "Hang on, I'm the Captain, I should be pushing him around, telling him what to do!" His shoulders slumped then. "All he'll do then is raise his eyebrow and I'll feel like I'm five! Stupid pointy eared bastard."

The Captain, too involved with his thoughts, knocked into a woman. With a grace that made him very well known, he caught her before she could fall to the ground. She was dressed in the standard female science uniform. He couldn't help but send a silent thank you to the man who designed the female outfits. The soft fabric moulded to her slender form. Chancing a glance down towards her legs, he had to hold in a groan at the long athletic length of them. In his mind, the male gods of women were being very kind. Looking back up, his sharp blue gaze was caught in her own electric blue ones. Short jagged hair framed a pixie smooth face, but that wasn't what captured his notice as he studied her features. No, it was the plump, pouty rose lips that had him panting like a dog in heat. How the hell did she manage to stay under his radar for so long?

"You can let me up now," Her breathy voice had Jim aching. Nodding, he swept her to a standing position, keeping his arms around her.

"Jim Kirk," he introduced. Her eyes warmed in amusement.

"That is something I am very aware of, Captain," she replied.

"Now that isn't very fair," he smirked. Her eyebrow raised in question. "You know my name, but I can't recall you saying yours." A smile played at her lips.

"Lieutenant Julie Patel, sir, I'm an environmental scientist under Commander Spock's command," she replied. "And if you'll excuse me, sir, but I do need to get these reports to him." In her hand, she held several data pads teeming with continuous writing. Disappointed that she couldn't chat for a little longer he nodded and stood back.

"I look forward to seeing you around, Julie," Giving her his Kirk Charmed half smile, he stepped to the side, letting her go. She nodded at him, smiling gratefully, before continuing down the halls, not aware of him staring after her. "Definitely look forward to seeing you around."

**

"No!"

Bones pulled away from her harshly. Cassia slid down the wall, hurt and confusion swirling in her honey coloured gaze. He looked at her apologetically, but remained several feet away from her.

"Why? I was trying…" struggling to finish her sentence, Cassia wrapped her arms around her knees. Tears stung her eyes.

"You…" he was struggling as much as her. "You're not _my_ Cassia, not yet. And besides, I'm your doctor; I can't be going around kissing my patients."

Stifling a sob, she got up and rushed out of the room, knocking into someone as the door opened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, this chapter was co-written with PyroQueenOfFire, thanks babe, and has taken me a little longer than I originally planned. Sorry. Also, I'd like to plug a story called Home, for you Kirk/Spocko's. its written by a lovely author called Lanaea and is one of the best stories that I have read so far. Its in Kirk's POV and her characterisation is the most in depth thing that I have ever had the pleasure of reading. So mosy on over there and let her know who sent you! **

Chapter Ten: Take Two!

Barely glancing down at the fallen body of Jim, Cassia beat a quick escape towards her quarters. It was later at night, around the time where most of the crew had reported to the mess hall for their evening meal. Bare feet pattered on the cold white tiled floors as she navigated her way through the corridors. Her thin blue scrubs offered no protection from the sterile cold air conditioning. Flash backs from when she was in the cargo bay crossed her mind.

In the middle of an empty hall, she let out a frustrated yell. Was it so much to ask that she have a little control over her own mind? The lack of it tore at her life; making the one person, she knew she was closest to push her away like a rag doll. Bones completely rebuffed her. It hurt, she understood that well, but her female ego was bruised as well. Wasn't a loved one meant to offer physical comfort? And to be honest, Cassia was looking for physical reassurance as well. But of course, his stubbornness would shine through. He hadn't wanted to put any demands on her recovery. He wanted her to be fully her, not the shadow that she was currently.

She set off again, ignoring the loud slaps her feet made on the ground. Thoughts and turmoil swirled around in her head. Instinct was her only sense of direction. Going through a set of doors, Cassia joined the busier corridors. Barely paying attention, she walked smack into another person, her hands reaching their forearms intrinsically. "I'm so sorry," she said breathlessly, taking in the man in front of her.

He wasn't a man, well, a human one at least. Arched brown brows and elfin ears told her that he was Vulcan, a member of a race superior to her own. Soft honey eyes took in his tall lean form. The blue of his shirt outlined strong imperial shoulders. It fit well, unlike the standard Starfleet issue pants that were tucked into soft versatile boots. However, the trousers never truly fitted any male properly, even Kirk who seemed to be able to wear whatever he wanted. Soft brown eyes, almost black, stared back at her with an intensity that had her rendered breathless.

"Your apology is unnecessary," he replied in an expressionless melodic tone.

"You have it regardless," Cassia said, straightening and tucking her wavy hair behind her ear. His voice seemed familiar, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember. "I should have been watching where I was going. I was upset." He inclined his head slightly. "I'm Cassia."

"Commander Spock."

Rosy lips opened as recognition. "You're my presence," she whispered, "The voice in my head when I was unconscious." Shock flooded her system and she moved to the wall for support. Spock stood there with his hands behind her back, waiting until she was ready to speak with him.

It was impossible, right? It had to be. To have had his voice in her head when he was so clearly standing right in front of her. He had said that he was guiding her to recovery and he had…he had also said that there would be more to do to get her memories back completely. Suddenly he was at her shoulder, his lovely brown eyes crinkled slightly in concern.

"Perhaps it may be best to continue this conversation elsewhere?" Muted, Cassia nodded in agreement. "My quarters are closer and you are in need of rest. It would be logical for us to retire there." Grasping her elbow, he guided her through the crowds down several short corridors before stopping in front of a door. Pressing a button on the standard console, the doors whooshed open, pushing a blast of dry, hot air in their faces. With his hand at her back, he guided her into the room, the doors sliding shut behind them.

The room itself was Spartan. A single bed was bolted to one side the blankets and sheets diligently made. A locker was off to the side, close to the bed and the cold steel door closed hiding his few belongings. A view screen showed the lines of stars passing. On the few opened shelves held thick yellow candles, their wicks black with use. Walking over to his desk, her fingers trailed over the few scientific data pads that he was working on. "A Vulcan requires only the barest of needs. Our only luxury item is the candles we use for meditation and reflection," he offered her in answer of her silent query. "Vulcans also prefer hot and dry climates, the cold, in certain circumstances, can be detrimental to our health."

"It is very neat," Cassia commented, sitting down at the desk awkwardly. Taking in a deep breath, she began to speak again. "I know that I seem a bit repetitive in my demands to get my memory back. However, with you I have a different query." He sat on the bed, his knees and feet pressed together and his long fingers crossed on his lap. "How did your voice get into my mind?" Brows furrowed slightly, Spock seemed to pause for a moment, formulating his answer before meeting her eyes.

"The Captain was desperate for the information you had in your mind and the Doctor seemed worried as to your mental health. It was logical that he came to the Captain and me for aide. Vulcans have a practice called Mind-Melding in which we telepathically connect to another's mind. All memories and emotions meld together for a brief period. It is through this technique that I was able to access your memories and find the information we needed while organising your memories to rise in a way that wouldn't damage your mind." Cassia nodded at the clinical answer.

"Is there a chance that you could help me remember as fast as I can without causing any damage?" her desperate need to gain control of her own mind trickled out in her shaky voice.

"There is no logical reason not to."

**

Bones hadn't meant to drive Cassia away like that, but she wasn't his…not yet. He wanted her like she had been—he wanted her back. He just couldn't help her the way he felt he should be able to and it frustrated him. Pulling out the chair, he gave little regard to the further damage he caused the object on the floor before slumping down. It was his entire fault; he shouldn't have let things get to that point in the first place. With a tired sigh and yawn, he rubbed his large hands over his unshaven face, pressing into his eye sockets slightly. Through his abject misery, he gave no indication knowing that Jim had sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Bones?" Jim asked him.

Bones shoved a hand through his hair, letting it stick up comically.

"Trying a new look?" he received a dead panned stare in return. "I take it you upset her?" Jim asked, and Bones sighed knowing Jim could read him a little too well.

"What exactly is it that you need?" Bones asked him gruffly, ignoring the question.

"I came to talk to you about letting Spock mind meld with Cassia again. I know you don't want it to continue, but it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Jim tried desperately wishing Bones would stop moping about.

Bones shook his head fiercely. "No! There is no way I am letting him put her through anymore than she needs to go through, Jim! Besides, letting someone poke through a person's head isn't healthy. Who knows what damage he is causing?" His hand slammed against the desk in emphasis.

Jim sighed loudly. "Come on, Bones! I just talked to him and according to him, he has to mind meld with her again to help the rest of the memories surface. Don't you want her to remember again? You love her."

"You don't have to tell me that I love her, Jim." Bones grunted and then closed his eyes and tried to push his stubbornness aside.

He had to do what was best for Cassia. She needed her memories to be the woman that he loved, and she needed to be able to feel like she could stand on her own. It was blindly obvious he didn't like the idea of it all, but he had to let it be done. He loved her…it was about what was best for her, and not what he wanted.

"Fine." Bones said, pushing his chair back with his long legs. "Fine…let the hobgoblin do it."

**

"You're hesitant." Cassia noted as he slowly rose his hand towards her face, his fingers arching unconsciously to the meld points.

"It does not seem wise to do this without your Doctor's consent," he said softly. "However, I am practised at this technique and know what to do in the unlikelihood of something going wrong. It is my opinion that Dr McCoy's decision has been influenced by his obvious emotional state towards your health."

Cassia knew she felt a surge of happiness when he'd mentioned that Bones was worried about her wellbeing, but she was a big girl and this was her choice whether he was her doctor or not…whether he loved her or not.

"It is logical to help me." Cassia replied, appealing to his need for reason. "The memories are my own, and _I_ want you to help me to bring the rest of them to the surface. You are the only one that can do this."

Spock nodded and placed his warm fingers to strategic locations on the left side of her face. Hot pale fingertips touched her temples and chin in a caress that reminded her of butterfly wings. A low throbbing pumped through her ears as he pressed his mind against hers. Like a door opening in the dark, Cassia allowed herself to step through and be swept away with the onslaught of another's memories and emotions. Like a black and white silent film, his memories passed her. It was both painful and beautiful; sorrow, compassion, care and pity swallowed her whole while the cool logical Vulcan control soothed her like small waves at a beach.

In Spock's mind, it was a different story. Recent memory orbs pummelled at his self-control. The gasses of her emotions bit at him viciously. All of her memories moved at an alarming pace, zipping around, ignoring anything to do with the laws of gravity and physics. He began to feel dizzy and nauseous and that was when he felt it.

The softest touch crept up his physical body. Gentle curious fingers played at his collar. The sensations were oddly disconnected yet furiously in depth at the same time. He panted a little, his tight control slipping as her fingers moved higher. A violent pleasurable lust drove him to his knees. It was almost painful and had his trying to suck in breaths.

_Stop, please stop,_ he begged, his voice ragged and tortured as her fingers stroked. _STOP!_

He pushed himself from her mind and away from her body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I was supposed to update a week ago, but I had a really bad writers block then my Wade Wilson Muse decided to battle my Spock Muse for screen time. So, for my plug, I'm going to be self promoting my new story, Versions of a Hero in the X-men (movies) category. Let me know what you think! Also, a shout out to Lamminator and PyroQueenofFire for giving me the kick up the pants that I needed. **

He pulled himself away from her, almost leaping across the room to put some distance between them. Hands shook and sweat trickled down his neck. Never in his life, even during his time with Nyota, did he feel the depth of lust that he had just experienced. Moreover, his reaction was illogical compared with his other experiences. During his sojourn with the communications officer, she had stoked his ears to cause a reaction. Although it was pleasant, he had never felt the need to ignore everything else to sake his thirst for a women. He struggled to find his equilibrium. Taking a deep breath, Spock turned to face the woman on his bed.

Inwardly he winced at her hurt and confused form. Already experiencing a tough emotional time, the last thing Cassia needed was more rejection. Stiffly, he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder awkwardly, wanting to convey some sort of compassionate gesture. "Forgive me, I did not mean to be so harsh," he apologised stiffly. "Your physical actions took my by surprise while I was trying to find an anchor in your mind to complete the meld." Watching as she nodded and brushed tears off her face, he waited until she composed herself.

"Okay," Cassia said after a moment. "I obviously did something wrong. What do you suggest to counteract my actions?"

"When you were resting, I experienced none of the vertigo that I was thrust in moments before. Perhaps it would be prudent to try once more when you are sleeping?" Spock offered.

**

Julie walked over to the replicator and scrolled down the menu. It was nice for a change to have a moment to herself. Most of the time she was either playing scientist or mother. An involuntary smile danced at her lips as she thought about her son, Sebastian. Seven years old going on to twenty, she mused lightly, deciding to order a simple chicken salad. If she got hungry later on, she could always come back when he was asleep and have a late night snack. Waiting for a moment for it to form, she gazed over the dining hall. It was quiet; the dinner rush not quite arrived.

"Hey there!" Julie turned and saw her friend Nyota.

"Hi, how was the bridge today?" she asked, grabbing her food and putting it on a tray before ordering a drink.

"Quiet, Kirk has been spending a lot of time trying to figure out what happened with the Field Medic that disappeared and reappeared. I've been going over the Mercantile State of Planetary Systems' laws to lodge a grievance complaint for the right to deal with the race that kidnapped her."

"And how is that going?" Julie asked as she waited for her friend to get her food before following her over to a table.

"One of the worst experiences in my life. The race that took the Field Medic-"

"Cassia," Julie supplied.

"Cassia," Nyota amended. "Well, they're part of the State and have protection for their right to find able bodied women to incubate their babies. We're hoping that we can use the nerve torture as the basis of our argument. However, I've just found out that because Doctor McCoy operated on Cassia and took their babies out, the weird parasite race can counter our grievance complaint with one of their own. Most of their reports received can take years to get sorted out."

"And we don't have that kind of time do we?" Julie replied, picking up her fork and began to eat.

"No, and what is worse is that according to the Vulcan database, we have a little over two weeks before the parasite people come back to pick up their babies. There is a chance that a war could spew forth from that." Nyota moaned. Touching her hand sympathetically, Julie was glad that she worked in the sciences. Soil samples where so much more safer than communications or engineering. "Anyway, enough of bad news how's Sebastian?" Julie couldn't help the proud smile that flittered across her features.

"He's going good, driving me insane, but that's what all boys near ten do. Lt. Glover sent me a copy of one of his assignments and by Jove is my son one smart cookie."

"Must be those Kirk genes," Nyota mused quietly, taking a drink of her coffee.

**

"She's so pretty," Jim said dreamily, taking a bite of his apple. Leonard chanced a glance at whoever his friend was staring at.

"Looks like a pixie to me," he said, rolling his eyes. "And is friend's with Lt. Uhura, and you know she doesn't have a good opinion of you." Jim turned and glared at him before his eyes turned pathetic.

"Do you really think Nyota will bad mouth me to Julie?"

"Damn it man, if all the women you slept with realised how much of a whiny brat you really are, they'd be running to the hills," the doctor said in disgust. "Have you seen Cassia at all?"

"Spock talked to me over the communicator a little while ago, said he found her wandering the halls and steered her to some quarters for some sleep." Leonard gave him a worried frown. "Christ Bones, I doubt the guy would take her to his own quarters and have his wicked way with her, chill out."

"I think I'll go check on her, make sure she's alright. We didn't part on good terms before."

"Really Bones, what was your first clue, the tears or the fact that she couldn't get out of your office fast enough? Give her a nights break before going to see her. All she probably needs is some time to cool off. You know as well as I do that she runs first, takes some time to think then comes back to talk things over rationally." Jim replied calmly.

Bones groaned and let his head fall into his arms with a thump. "You're right. I just want things to get back to normal. Have my damned wedding and have the whole married bliss thing that I missed out on with my first wife."

"You never did tell me who you were replacing me with as your best man." His comment was met with a sharp rap to the back of his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there, sorry about the wait. Alright, I want to take the time to reassure you guys and put a halt to the threat of leaving this story - Bones is GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! However, there would be no story if there wasn't a little turmoil, but, BONES IS HAVING A HAPPY ENDING! I've said this about fifty times to people individually, so now I thought I would make it a mass announcement. So read, review and most of all, enjoy! P.S Thanks so much to PyroQueenofFire for helping me write this one, Writers block sucks ass!**

**Chapter Twelve: Apologies**

The smooth blue metal wall echoed the pounding of footsteps as Bones paced in the room. Guilt flooded his veins. Playing over and over in his mind was the way he treated Cassia, his love, his life. He had to apologize; there was no doubt about it. Sheer panic caused him to pause. The last time he had to suck it up and say he was sorry was with his ex-wife. The woman had a mean temper and a sadistic streak a mile wide. The begging and crawling he had to do had his skin crawling.

Cassia was different. He knew that. His behavior was irrational and he shamed himself with how he reacted. Tender loving care and unconditional support should have been the guidelines of how he should have acted. It was the least she deserved. Bones panicked, it was as simple as that. It didn't excuse the way he acted and he had no problems, well, maybe a few, with crawling for forgiveness. Then Cassia and he could work at strengthening their relationship.

Bones knew that he had to apologize first for what had happened in Sick Bay with Cassia. Just remembering the hurt look on her face made him frown and look at his reflection in the mirror he had in his quarters. Maybe if he practiced what he was going to say out loud he could make it come out right.

"Cassia…I'm sorry I pushed you off—" Bones furrowed his brow—like _that_ was the way to speak to her! What has he thinking?! "Cassia…my behavior was rather rude."

Well of course his behavior had been rude! Was he _trying_ to insult her?! He was pretty certain that just the way that it had all gone down and how fast she fled was an indication that he really could have handled the situation a lot better. Still, the idea of her thinking ill of him made him sick to his stomach and he had to try and reconcile with her. Things had been so much easier when she remembered—he just wanted her back. "Cass, you're my world and my actions in my office…Shit, that's not it either." He let out a frustrated growl before going back to pacing. Catching his reflection

"To Hell with it!" He exclaimed, making a face in the mirror and heading for the door to his quarters.

As he took a deep breath and ready himself to go to her quarters to try and apologize for the behavior he had exhibited in Sick Bay, he opened the doors. He headed out into the corridors, running directly into Cassia who had obviously been coming to see him by the look she had on her face. She stumbled a bit before straightening herself. Honey colored eyes widened when she realized who knocked into her. Jaw clenching, she slapped him.

His cheek turned with the force behind the blow.

"I believe I deserved that." Bones told her, rubbing his jaw and yet a little delighted at the spark of old fire his Cassia had once had in her.

Cassia nodded furiously. "You're damn straight you do! All I was trying to do was let you know that I was fine, and to try to make you feel better and you just…"

Bones watched as she trailed off and looked at him hard and angry once more. "I know, I just--"

"--you kissed me back, you know!"

"I know, and--"

"--you were upset and you were frustrated, and then you seemed to be fine!"

"Cassia--"

"--you were responding, and you were enjoying it, and--"

"--Cassia--"

"--you wanted it just as much as I did! But then you started to over think everything like you always do and you didn't _just_ pull away! You were angry--angry with me--at least that's how you acted! Why is it that you won't just let me--"

Bones' warm lips collided with hers and she could feel the slight turning up of the corners of his mouth. She wasn't letting him get a word in edgewise anyway, and the only thought that crossed his mind as she yelled at him, read in the face, was how beautiful she looked--even angry and confused. Though she didn't respond right off the bat, the familiar feeling of his lips on hers made her feel comfortable, so she pressed her lips back against his and then wasn't sure why in he world he'd pulled back _again_.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked her. She stood there, still in his arms, staring up at him. Slowly, she blinked, the look of shock not leaving her face. Clearing her throat, Cassia ducked her head, trying to kick start her mind back into working.

"Um, sure," she looked back up and gave him a bright smile. Swooping down, he caught her lips with his once more.

Neither cared that they were in the middle of a hallway. Nor were they concerned that it was almost time for a change of shift. Over the ship's intercom came the buzzer for shift changeover. However, it was the push of the people that broke them apart a second time. Red bloomed on her cheeks, making him smile softly. "Come to my quarters," he cajoled softly. She nodded happily before her expression turned horrified.

"In this?" she squeaked, a finger indicating the hospital scrubs she still wore. "Are you kidding? I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

He let out a chuckle as she tore herself from his arms and darted towards her room, knowing he would be waiting a little longer than ten minutes. The apology worked out a hell of a lot better than what he thought. Whistling a slight tune, he turned and made his way back, thinking about what he wanted to serve for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been a while, and I apologize. Anyway, I'd like to advertise a story called Emotionally Compromised by MornMeril, its so well written and has such an amazing pull. Go check it out and let MornMeril know that I sent you! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and soon things will start moving forward next chapter!**

**Chapter thirteen: Dinner Rush…**

Cassia tossed the clothes from her wardrobe out behind her in a frenzy. In less than ten minutes, she had to get dressed, look like a bombshell and 'wow' her … partner. In the back corner of her closet, she spied several dresses. All though it occurred to her that having such pretty gowns was a strange thing to have on a military vessel, she didn't let her thoughts ruin her good fortune. With fast hands, she grabbed the three coat hangers and gently laid the dresses on the bed and stood back.

Two floor length dresses were placed next to a knee length one. All three were casually elegant, one of the floor length gowns was purple and patterned and the other a fading dying from black through blue to white. Immediately she discarded them. They were too casual, more fitted to wear at a family barbeque. However, the white knee length one drew her like a moth to the flame. Like the old Marilyn Monroe pictures from Earth of Old, the gown was pleated, tight in the bodice and flowed from the waist line down to the knee. Long slender piano fingers touched the smooth silk of the gown as she was swept up in another memory.

"_Where are we going Leonard?" Cassia giggled as her friend dragged her down to the beach. "And where is Jim?" The older man slowed his pace for a moment before turning back and smiling._

"_Jim had to call off, something about a study group." Cassia laughed and rolled her eyes. They both knew what their friend meant when he said he had a study group. Leonard tugged at her hand again and they continued forward. She couldn't understand his impatience or his anxiety. Her eyes raked down his form, glad that she was not overdressed in her pleated gown. He wore his good pale blue jeans, the cuff folded up at the ankle, his bare feet kicking up white sand as he continued to walk. The white button down shirt she favored covered his well built torso teasingly with only the two middle buttons done up. Swallowing thickly, Cassia had to admit the all over effect was devastatingly handsome. _

_Distracted by her study, Cassia walked straight into his back, not realizing that he stopped. Blushing, she ducked her head, avoiding his amused glare. "Sorry, Leo," she said quietly before her attention was captured by the scene laid out before her. _

_A picnic blanket was spread out in the sand, plates, wine glasses and a basket weighed it down against the light sea breeze. Tikki torches and a heater lit up the area and all Cassia could do is stare, gob smacked. Her bare feet moved towards it on their own accord. "Leo, what is this?" she whispered as soon as she felt his body heat at her back._

"_Surprise, Cas," he murmured, his large hands coming to rest on her shoulders._

Abruptly she shook the memory away with a smile. She just remembered her first date with Leonard. With a happy hum, Cassia shucked off the hospital scrubs. Going over to her underwear draw, she pulled out some lacy panties and matching bra. Changing into the fresh underwear and dress, she walked over to the mirror, trying to think of a way to put up her hair, before deciding to go nostalgic.

Just like her first date, she brushed her hair until it hung down her back in a waterfall of waves. For her makeup, she decided to keep it clean and natural with a small amount of eyeliner and lip gloss. A sharp pain zapped through her temple. Letting out a cry, her hand touched her temple, only a phantom of the pain left. Quizzical, Cassia shook her head and applied a tiny amount of color to her cheeks. Her watch beeped, signaling she had spent too much time already. Grabbing a pair of white heeled sandals, she rushed out the door.

**

Bones settled the white table cloth over the round table and settled a few candles at the center. He was nervous, excited and impatient. He was a fool, he knew that and knew it well, but this was his chance to prove to his beautiful Cas that he was sorry, he wanted to make amends and move on with their relationship. Jim was working on a diplomatic repercussion for what happened to her and left him to make sure that she recovered well and was happy.

Settling down the plates and cutlery, Bones walked over to the replicator and looked through the menu. Deciding to go the safe choice, a meal he knew Cassia would like, he chose a simple lamb dish with a spicy gravy and roast vegetable side. Placing the plates on the table, Bones walked over to the computer and put on a classical soundtrack and smoothed down his tight black shirt and dark blue jeans in a nervous action. Pulling out a bottle of wine that he filched from Scotty, he poured a healthy dose in the glasses and then started to pace, nervously waiting for his date.

The computer beeped, letting him know that there was a message. Sighing in impatience, he went over and turned it on, only to be greeted by Jim's serious expression.

"I'm not going to like what you're going to say, am I?" Bones said, sighing. "Listen, Jim, Cas is coming over for dinner."

The golden haired man smiled. "Really? That's great. Listen, I want to ask you something." Bones nodded carefully, not sure what to make of his friend's fidgeting. "Did you make a recording of your surgery with Cassia, I mean, every step of the way?"

"Of course I do, its Star Fleet regulation, why?"

"Nyota may have found us a way to get at those parasites," Jim announced in a rush. "If we can prove that the Anwamanë are torturing and killing their carriers, we may have a chance at getting justice." Bones sat there for a moment, his fingers rubbing his chin for a while.

"Do you think they'll accept additional evidence from a Vulcan mind meld? I mean, its 'known' that the pointy eared hobgoblins don't lie, even though you and I know that's bullshit."

"Its worth a shot, I'll talk to Spock about it. Also, we're a day out from the Mercantile Central planet and they've accepted our request for a meeting and I need you to gather the files and send them over to me later." The bell charmed and Jim gave him a wolfish grin. "I'll let you have a great night with Cas and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Thanks Jim, I'm glad that you've given me permission to do whatever I want to Cas," Bones replied sarcastically. I'll get back to you in the morning with the video files."

"I appreciate it, Bones, I'm out." The screen turned black and Bones stood up. It was time for his date.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Pyro for helping me write this one. However, I've noticed the complete downslide in reviews recently, and I know people have been reading, so I was hoping to get at least ten reviews this one before I update next. Anyway, standard disclaimer applies, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Chapter Fourteen: After Dinner Sweets**

Cassia snuggled into Bones and nuzzled his neck with her nose as the console in his quarters played one of his favorite 'Nero Wolfe' mystery movies while they cuddled on his bed. His stubble was almost nonexistent, but the ever so slight prickle of it on his jaw against her forehead felt pleasing to the touch. Bones turned his head a little and went in for a kiss as she opened her mouth again to tell Bones who she thought the killer was. Cassia relaxed a little more into him and he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss ever so slightly and then pulling away just as Cassia wanted more and looked back at the console.

"This is perfect." Bones told her with a throaty chuckle. "It's only halfway into it and you've already pegged who the murderer is."

Cassia giggled as she looked up at him with bright eyes. "Oh so it _is_ the silly woman with the God awful hat on?"

Bones shrugged. "I honestly think it's the guy with the crazy eyes that lurks in the corner."

Cassie rolled her eyes at him as she laughed again. "But he's the person that you'd suspect right off the bat so it can't be him."

"Unless that's who the author knew the readers would think he would be too obvious _to_ suspect, and so he made sure to point the fingers at him so when the readers pointed fingers at the others they'd be wrong in the end." Bones protested.

Cassia grinned and ran her fingers along Bones' tunic and he mentally had to will himself not to give into his 'ungodly urges' quite yet. This was the first time since the incident with the parasites that Bones had gotten to be around Cassia and hold her in his arms securely—the first time since the incident that he felt like she could belong to him again. He didn't want to make any rash decisions but at the same time he was only human and only male…the thoughts were crossing his mind as the sensation of her fingers along his clothing sent shivers throughout his body and he didn't want to control himself.

"So what if it's the fat little old man with the cane?" Cassia asked as she looked at the console, her fingers still running along Bones' shirt. "I mean he has a motive too."

Bones grunted ever so slightly. "He certainly does."

Cassia caught the barely audible grunt and looked up at Bones slowly, shifting a little in his arms so she could get a better view of his face to catch his facial reactions. His eyes slowly met with hers and he softly gazed at her lips as they stretched in the smile that he'd always been so utterly and completely drawn to. He'd been acting rather odd and she wasn't quite sure why he was so intent on watching the movie—the gesture be it romantic or not. She leaned in and kissed him, hoping to feel some of the passion she'd felt in the kiss in Sick Bay, but the kiss held something else in it…something lost.

"You're rather in control of yourself." Cassia whispered, her lips brushing against his, Nero gathering all of the suspects together to reveal the murderer in the background.

"It's really not like me, is it? In control?" Bones chuckled again only this time his chest was flush against hers as the kiss had resituated them, and Cassia felt the rumble echo through her body.

Her body tingled pleasantly and she couldn't help but take another chance and press her lips to his, surprised and yet blissfully overwhelmed by the presence now of his need. He slid his strong hand up her arm and slipped his fingers into her hair, stroking the silky locks as she ran her fingers along his jaw line. The slight prickle of hair contrasted with the softness of his skin was enough to cement her own want in her mind, and she let out a soft, pleased noise as his lips began to brush across her neck. It was almost enough to tune out Nero announcing that the woman with the silly hat was indeed the killer, and the moment Bones' teeth nipped at the hollow of her throat, she was his to have as he saw fit.

Hiking her dress up to her thighs, she sat up and straddled him. Breaking away from her neck, he stared at her in surprise before his mouth widened in a sexy smirk. With a teasing smile, she grabbed his roughened fingers and guided them to the hidden zipper at the back of her gown. Slowly, he pulled the small metal down, causing the thin straps to loosen and drift down her arms.

Strong, steady palms rested on her bare thighs as Leonard took in the scarcely covered body spanning his lap. Usually green, Cassia's eyes turned a deep ocean blue as her desire ran deep. Gently, he pushed her gown up, inch by inch. His mouth was dry as he stared at the body revealed to him.

"Oh, God, Cas!" he groaned as the dress was finally removed. Blushing, she sat there, balancing over him in her lacy skin colored nothings. His warm, muscular body beneath her own had her breath shuddering in her lungs. Fingers splayed over her hip tracing patterns before trailing over the frothy covering to the juncture between her thighs. There, they dipped beneath the fabric seeking her silken heat. "God, I need you."

**

Jim looked at the pile of evidence on his desk with a frustrated sigh. He hoped to all deities that he had enough to get the justice his friend needed. Leaning back in the low blue chair, he stared at the antique clock, impatiently counting the hours before the meeting.

Hadn't they paid enough? After going through the fiasco with Nero, the lives lost, the Vulcan home world, shouldn't they have a chance to rest? Breath? It had barely been a month that had passed before they ran into more trouble. Cassia had not sinned, not gone against anyone, why was this done to her? What did she do to deserve the trauma she had been through? The door whooshed open, revealing Chekov with a serious face.

"Yes?"

"I thought you should know we are coming up to the Mercantile State in four hours."

"FOUR HOURS!" Jim jumped up in shock. "How the hell did we get there so fast?"

"The State appears to have sent a ship to meet with us; they have only just sent a message."

He nodded briefly before walking around his desk. "I'll inform Dr McCoy and the Field Medic, return to your post." The adorable Russian teen nodded and left the Captain for the Bridge. Jim could only hope that he wouldn't interrupt anything with his friends.


	16. Chapter 16

**Usual disclaimer, I do not own anything in the Star Trek series, just my OC Cassia. I'm currently in the process of re-editing the previous chapters, however, I'm going to do it in one lot, so I'll let you all know when that happens. I'm about half way through so far. I hope you enjoy this one, and a few more are currently in the process of being written. At the moment, I'm just focusing on getting this story some substantial updates before looking at any of my others. But don't worry, I plan on becoming a bit more active on this site again after about a year of hiatus. Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen: Four Hours and Counting

He was so large, so much bigger than her. Substantial arms and hands cradled her close into his broad shoulders. The heat of his hands covered most of her bare back, making her feel so tiny. But the desperation in which he held her, kissed her, spoke of the intensity of his emotions. She clung to him just as tightly.

The need was terrifying, like a tempestuous storm hitting a coast line. It roared through her, through them, like a burning inferno. Panicked, needy, whimpers escaped her throat as her hardened nipples rubbed against his coarse chest hair. Her knees tightened against his waist, wanting to draw him closer to the apex of her thighs. They were burning.

It was hotter than anything he had ever experienced with her. Their want and need tightened everything inside them. His body was slick with sweat, the hairs dark as they stuck to his forehead. There was no way he could let her go now, not while her tiny body was wrapped up with his.

He flipped her over, looming above her body like a Greek Adonis, his body shining in the dull light. Her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing their hips together. Letting out a groan, Leonard kissed her harshly, allowing the taste and smell of her burn him up. This was his heaven, buried inside her, her warmth and light all around him.

_**Chief Medical Officer McCoy report to Bridge...Chief Medical Officer Report to Bridge**_

The unwanted, garbled announcement was like a bucket of cold water. Ragged breaths were the only sound as Cassia and Leonard stared at one another. Her hair was a tangled mess, he thought to himself briefly. However, he doubted his own was a bed full of daisies.

_**Field Medic Stone, Report to Bridge...Field Medic Stone, Report to Bridge.**_

* * *

Death glares were scary, Jim decided. It didn't take a Vulcan Mind Meld to know that his two friends had almost done the dirty before they were interrupted. Cassia had the patented sex hair that had him immediately thinking about what the Environmental Scientist would look like in the same position. He also tried to avoid looking at the fact Cassia's dress was remarkably crumpled.

Bones was also a little on the rumpled side, drawing the gaze of many women on the bridge. It was a good thing that he was going to marry the pint sized girl next to him when the whole thing was over and done with, or he'd hate to see what Cassia would do to the competition. The girl was vicious when she felt revenge was a necessary thing.

He wasn't looking forward to telling them his news. "How about we step into my office, huh?" Jim stated standing up with an eat-your-heart-out grin he was known for.

"This had better be good," Bones hissed as he walked past Jim. Suppressing a wince, he followed his friend. It wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Spock rose from the chair on the right hand side of the table. Walking past Cassia and Bones, Jim nodded to Uhura and sat down at the head. The others chose their chairs quickly. He couldn't lie to himself, his palms were sweaty and his heartbeat was like a hummingbird. Bones hadn't reacted well to any news regarding Cassia, and this time he knew to be worse.

They sat close together, their shoulders brushing. Jim knew that they had to be holding hands or at least thighs touching under the table. If it were him, if he had been interrupted, losing that close intimacy would be hard, and subtle measures would be taken to ensure the lingering touches.

They were, perhaps, impatient with him not starting the meeting straight away, but he wanted a chance to truly take in the people around him before delivering the news they were unprepared to hear. "They've heard the grievance report and have sent out a ship to meet us," he stated, not bothering to beat around the bush. Sometimes, the best way to deal with things was to rip the bandaid off.

"How soon before they get here?" Cassia asked her face pale. The memory she had in her mind of the time with the aliens had her shaken.

"Three and a half hours."

Cassia stood up and walked towards the door. Abruptly, she paused, about faced and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, permission to leave, Captain? I need a moment of rest."

Sympathetic to her plight, Jim nodded, waving a hand of dismissal towards her. "That's fine; I'll have Dr McCoy update you when we're done here." Bones was staring at him desperately, he knew, but he couldn't allow him to leave, not at that time. This was a moment where he needed everyone professional, not emotional.

"McCoy, I'm going to need all data on Cassia and the trauma she's gone through, Lt. Uhura and Spock, I want you to go through every bit of legislation and compile an argument to the council that I will be able to understand and use when the delegation arrives. We only have a slim chance at this. Luckily, I do well with slim odds."

Everyone's expression was professional and determined, just what he needed. McCoy's, however, showed signs of strain. As much as Jim was loathed to admit it, his friend was a man of intense emotions and everything that had happened was causing him to crack.

"McCoy," Jim continued, "I need you to talk to Cassia after you've sent the data to Spock's station and inform her that it might be probable that she will be called upon to testify her experience with these people." Bones visibly stiffened. "Oh, and perhaps a more professional attire when we meet these people, hmn?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Back with another chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I finally found my muse again, thanks to 30 Seconds to Mars. This chapter is heavily influenced by the music, but don't worry, no song fic here, its all emotional plot, the beginning of the confrontation with Alien race. **_

_**As usual, I don't own Star Trek, this plot and Cassia are figments of my imagination and I'm making no money from this here at all. Anyway, please read, review and let me know what you think. Next chapter is going to be heavy in intriguing plot. **_

Chapter 17: Welcome to the Universe.

Julie hugged her son close. The angelic expression he had on his face warmed her heart. Kissing his forehead, she slid from out of the covers and tucked the blankets around him. Eyes growing sad, Julie turned away from the innocent scene and walked over to her computer. This was what his father was missing out on, a chance to see his son grow up.

She wanted to tell him straight away. Happiness exploded from her heart when she found out she was pregnant. But she was delusional to think the father would be pleased. In fact, it was her clinginess that pushed him away from her—before she could tell him that he was going to be a daddy.

A one night stand every now and then did not constitute as a relationship, no matter how much she wanted it different.

Her mother offered her a way out of the responsibility of having a child, but Julie couldn't even begin to comprehend the thought of doing it. It was a piece of him that she couldn't bear to lose.

But in doing so, she lost her innocence.

Perhaps that was the best thing that could have happened to her. No longer was she a naive girl to be taken advantage of. It was a little cliché, but she moved to the city and learned her independence the hard way. It wasn't until she started talking with a cadet did she learn about the benefits the Star Fleet would offer her, even with a child.

Sebastian took to her new life well, taking in everything with his bright blue eyes. He was so smart, but then again, she was a mother, she was bias.

She had some intense fears. It was hard not to look at her lifestyle and question her choices. Would her decisions stunt him emotionally? Make him unable to interact with children his own age? His childhood was already so different to most children. Most children would have two parents, in love with each other and their child. They would share the experiences and the special moments, not to mention the responsibility.

The thought of him being hurt or being excluded from playing with other children had her heart clenching in pain. Perhaps she should tell Sebastian's father about his existence. Would it do much for him though?

Having her son being truly denied by his father brought tears to Julie's eyes. He was never a responsible man, a rather selfish one. He used to chase whatever caught his attention before dropping it as soon as it lost its shine. Just like her.

Sam Kirk never knew what a beautiful boy he left behind.

* * *

Electronic pads were everywhere on the desk, scattered like a set of dominos. Bright lights flickered and shined with whirring fans and beeps. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Jim yawned. Everyone was working minute by minute to try and get some semblance of an argument to offer the mercantile state officials. There was one part that he was dreading anyone to know. It was bad enough that Uhura and Spock knew. Bones wouldn't accept it and for the life of him, Jim couldn't bring it up.

When Pike dared him to become Captain, he wouldn't have guessed it would be anything like this. The decisions were hard, painfully hard. He had expected that something like this would have happened if he had more experience, not a month in to his first mission.

So many people were looking over his shoulder, judging and expecting things. So far he had coped by pretending this whole thing was another simulation, taking the time when he was on his own to just let things be. But with the situation with Cassia, being Captain became more real as the bad side began to pile up.

He was scared. They had only a tenuous hold on the situation that could easily be bowled over diplomatically. There was nothing more he wanted to do but to go in guns blazing. But with the situation as it was, if he did anything in his usual way, he'd start a war. A big no-no, especially at the beginning of his career.

He couldn't see any way out of this unscathed. What was he supposed to do? How was he to save his friend and the lives of everyone under his command? How was he supposed to protect his Lady Enterprise and still win the day?

* * *

She just sat there, staring at the wall, not speaking, not blinking...just...staring...

Leonard stood at the doorway, watching as she shivered from her small space between the bed and the wardrobe. Her eyes were glazed, her thoughts solely inward.

He was too far away to be there for her. Cassia was too deep in her mind, too focused on the memories bubbling up inside her.

He could almost see the memories flashing through her eyes. Her reactions tore at him.

Flinches, whimpers, sobs—he was just too far from her to be able to help.

Striding forward, he dropped to his knees in front of her. Pulling her into his arms, he struggled to push his emotions down as she rested limply in his embrace. Cassia was gone to a place where he couldn't follow.

Soft whispers, gentle reassurances floated through the room like a beautiful lie. Leonard tried his hardest to believe that everything was going to be fine. It had too, just for her sake at least. Her skin was cold. Shifting, he leaned against the bed, pulling the dark blue comforter around them. Together, they blocked the world out. Nothing could hurt them in their tiny cacoon.

How were they going to fight and win? How were they going to succeed and be able to push everything behind them to start a new life together? This was meant to be their new beginning, a time where they could be together in front of everyone, as a wedded couple. She was meant to be preparing to become Mrs. McCoy, not having to fight for her mind and life.

It was so hard, such a desperate situation. No one knew what was going to happen. They were all alone out here, with the Federation expectations. Welcome to the Universe, Star Ship Enterprise and Crew.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any characters affiliated with said property. I own Cassia, and a laptop. I am making no money from this...at all. This is only Cassia's official statement, new chapter should be up soon. Enjoy and please leave a review._**  
**

**-Offical Statement Vid. Case: Classified. Stardate: Classified. Victim: Field Medic Cassiopeia Stone. Vid Begin-**

I was working with Dr McCoy in Medical Bay. The other ship's weapons had damaged the ship and there were plenty of patients to see to. I didn't notice anything in the first few seconds, but when my scalpel slipped straight through my hand with no damage, that's when I caught on to what was happening to me.

I was fading—everything was fading around me. It was becoming indistinct and I began to panic. Several times, I tried to call out to Dr McCoy, to alert someone that there was something going on with me, but no one heard anything I was screaming. I thought they were suddenly going deaf, but when someone walked through me, just like with the scalpel, I think it began to click then, that technically, I wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly I was strapped down on this metal bench, nothing familiar around me. I couldn't even fight. One moment I was on my ship, surrounded by my shipmates, the next on this metal bed, in a place I'd never seen before.

There were five creatures around me. At—at least I think it was five. That part of my memory is hazy. I didn't understand anything they were saying and I was so frightened. I tried to struggle, fight against whatever they were using to hold me down.

It was so dark. I can remember that clearly. The only bit of light around me was from the one directly above me. I think they were chirping and clicking at me for a few seconds before they started whatever they were going to do.

**-Field Medic Pauses. Vid out. Next Vid-**

They pulled out a long needle, the tub filled with something pale and sickly looking. The first incision was place on my stomach—I can't remember where specifically, but it was in that general area. Once they made the incision, all I can remember is pain.

It was like boiling hot and freezing cold all at once in my body. It ached and burned, I just couldn't feel any kind of relief. God, it hurt so damned much.

I think I cried out for anyone to help me. I know that I couldn't stop screaming, so I'm not sure if any words I thought I spoke were definable to any listener. It felt like hours it went on, but I think it was just for a few minutes before it settled down.

There was only two of the creatures when I started paying attention to my surroundings again. They both were holding onto what I feel was their versions of scalpels.

They seemed like they were only going to concentrate on my stomach, but that's when they started to go down towards my thighs—when it seemed like I was expecting a cut somewhere, they would change it so that I couldn't guess where they were going to cut next. I think that was the most painful part. I couldn't prepare myself for each pain and, eventually, I just couldn't handle it. I think I kept blacking out.

The last time I blacked out, when I came to, I was back on board the Enterprise, naked and with no memory of anything. I had no idea who I was, where I was and nothing was familiar.

Fear was so strong I could taste it clearly. I'm not sure who found me. The blood loss made me black out once more and I next woke in the Medical bay.

I—I understand the need for detail with the rest of this report, however, with my feelings and panic for not knowing who I am, I just can't remember it. Most of my memory is still locked up with Commander Spock's Mind Meld.

**-Victim unable to continue report. Follow Up requested. Vid Out-**


End file.
